


War Letters

by PeroxidePirate



Series: the Pink Pearl [5]
Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of (love?) letters between two women at war, in drabble form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tortall Smackdown at http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/.

Kel,

I never thought I'd agree with ~~the Stump~~ Lord Wyldon, but he's right: you're a natural choice for running the refugee camp. I know I'd be pulling my hair out if it was me. But you'll do fine. I know it.

I know you want to see more action (and take that whichever way you like). There will be other wars – this is Tortall, so what are the odds that we'll ever be at peace for long? In the meantime, I'll kill a few Scanrans for you.

Stay safe, and don't let Neal get away with anything.

Yours,  
Sabine


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine,

I don't mind admitting – to you – that I'm desperate for action. It's nothing here but breaking up arguments and settling petty disagreements. I know I'm the knight for the job, but it's not what I wanted or expected to be doing.

Don't worry about me, though. I'm perfectly safe. Couldn't be more safe. I am worried about you. Not that I don't trust your sword arm against any ten Scanran savages – but as they say, it's the eleventh savage that gets you. So take care.

Missing you,  
Kel

P.S. What's this rumor about you and Yancen of Irenroha?


	3. Chapter 3

Kel,

If the rumor is that Yancy and I are in love, or betrothed, or sommat, of course it's pigscummer. If the rumor is that we've shared a bedroll now and then, strictly for fun, I can't refute it. Will help if I say I was thinking of you the whole time?

Your brother, Conal, is now stationed here. He says hello. The two of us are assigned to lead a militia. Sixty men, and thank the gods they've had some training already. I'd lose my mind if we had to start from scratch.

Try to have some fun, hey?  
Sabine


	4. Chapter 4

Sabine,

Sixty is a good number. You'll want them in squads of 8-10. Choose the men who are most respected to lead, as long they're passable fighters, and make friends with them. The rest will follow. Conal's no good with people, so you'll have to keep peace inside the militia. (Good luck with that!)

About Yancen... I'm not supposed to be jealous. We said we wouldn't bind each other when we're apart. I'm glad you've found some joy (or fun, at least) in times like these.

There's not much of either here, but plenty of action now.

Thinking of you,  
Kel


	5. Chapter 5

Kel,

What in the Black God's name were you thinking, woman? Haring off into Scanra like that... I'm now certain everyone who started page training in your year is touched in the head! If you survive your meetings with the Stump and your former knight master, I'll arm wrestle Conal for the right to kill you first. Don't you ever scare me like that again.

I put in a formal request for us to have leave time together. I need to see you, soon.

Love,  
Sabine

P.S. Please tell me you at least got a decent tumble with that sergeant?


	6. Chapter 6

Sabine,

I did what I had to do, I was prepared to accept the consequences, and I brought most of my people safely back. Why is everyone so angry? You would have done the same.

Be angry at me, please, for failing to bring back all my people. Don't be angry that I went after them in the first place. What else could I have done?

I don't see leaving New Hope anytime soon. If you get your leave and want to come here, of course you're always welcome. But I'm warning you: it won't be much of a holiday.

Kel


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly,

You're an idiot. Sabine is an amazing woman. What are you thinking?

She was worried about you. You probably don't believe me, but I was worried, too.

Wanting to go after your people was right. Doing it by yourself was wrong. You have friends, comrades, who – as you discovered – are willing to help you. So don't put yourself in more danger than you have to. If it's really as bad as all that, at least tell your men and let them decide for themselves.

Love,  
Conal

P.S. If you don't want Sabine, maybe I do! Let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Conal,

Butt. Out.

Love,  
Kel

.

  
.

Sabine,

I'm sorry. I know things aren't easy for you, either. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just surprised people care about me. And I'm angry at me because some of them didn't make it back.

I meant what I said about not being able to leave New Hope. But if you can get here, at least we can see each other.

How's the militia? How's Yancen? Is Conal as nosy in person as he is by letter?

I do want to see you.

I love you.  
Kel

P.S. Nothing with the sergeant. I'm all yours, if you'll still have me.


	9. Chapter 9

Kel,

Of course I'll still have you (the sooner, and more often, the better). I should reach you a few days after this letter does, so be ready. Knowing you, you'll be due for some days off. You might as well make good use of them.

And ~~I wasn't angry.~~ I was only angry because I was ~~terrified~~ ~~afraid~~ slightly worried that you'd get killed out there. Guess that must be what you've been feeling since the war started?

To answer your other questions: the militia is coming along, Yancy is heartbroken, and Conal is insufferable.

See you soon.  
Love,  
Sabine


End file.
